Talent Show
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: MODERN Kataang! Aang and his band play a song, trying to help Aang ask out Katara. Does it work? Considered songfic. Song-Superman By Joe Brooks! I LOVE KATANG!


**I just thought of this after breakfast. It is a oneshot and cute. So read and reveiw please!**

It was the night of the school talent show, and Aang was so nervous. He was going to sing a song that touched his heart. It was Superman by Joe Brooks. He was performing it with his band. They were called Avatar. With Zuko on guitar, Sokka on Bass Guitar, Aang on guitar as well (accoustic), and Teo on drums. They have been playing since they were in 5th grade and all the way up to now (8th grade). They were also best friends. The reason they were singing this particular song, was because Aang had a crush on Sokka's sister, Katara. And he was too shy to ask her out without something going wrong. They were best friends, but Aang wanted to see if she felt the same way about him as he did about her. Sokka, after much explanation, was okay with this. Katara's girlfriends were also in on this.

Aang was freaking out. 'What if she didn't like me like that and I embarrassed her or me?' He was reassured that she felt the same way, but he wasn't too sure.

"Avatar? You're next." said the man in black and holding a clipboard. Aang peeked out from the curtain and spotted Katara, Toph, Suki, Yue, and Sierra. They were standing in the middle of the gym. Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Aang. She likes you the same way and we've been practicing forever!" They headed out onto the stage, when they heard their name. Aang took a deep breath and followed. He looked out into the darkness and smiled. His stage fright was gone. This always happened when he came on. He was so comfortable on stage and with performing, so this was natural.

They set up and had a small, quick band meeting. They gathered together and all looked at Aang, for he was the band leader.

"Alright guys, we can do this. Sokka did you tell The Duke where Katara was and when to shine the spotlight on her?" Aang asked.

"Yup he knows."

"Great. Let's kick butt and win this thing." he said putting his hand in and everyone followed.

"And win Katara's heart." Sokka added.

"YEAH AVATAR!" they cheered and went to their places.

Aang looked over at The Duke and nodded as they started to play.

_**There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl**  
**Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world**  
**You walk my way, oh God is so frustrating.**  
_

Then the spotlight shone apon Katara. Her friends fell back behind her and the crowd took the hint and left a pathway up the stage. Aang looked directly at her as he kept singing.

**__**

****

_So why do I disappear when you come near,  
It makes me feel so small,  
Why do I blow my lines, most every time,  
Like I got no chance at all,_

If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'cause everytime you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, oh yeah, aladadadadi

It aint no lie, I have to tell you how I feel,  
cause Each time, I try it gets a little more unreal,  
you say my name, oh god I can't stop shaking,

So why do I disappear when you come near,  
It makes me feel so small,

If I could read your mind,  
Girl would I find, any trace of me at all.

If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
Cause everytime you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am - ladadadi, woahhhh, woahhh, yeah, babadadadiii, woahhh, yeah

__

If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'Cause everytime you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'cause I'm no supermaaaan,  
I hope you like me as I am

The crowd exploded with cheers and the band left the stage. Katara was still awestruck by this display of public affection from Aang. She ran backstage to meet him. He was crushed by a bear hug. Aang dropped his guitar and wrapped his arms around her torso. The others left, giving them some privacy. They pulled apart and Katara kissed him.

It was a small gentle kiss. It meant, 'I love you too'. That's all it was meant for. They pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

"Katara, will go out with me?"

"Duh!"

They shared another sweet kiss. Aang was too engrossed in the kiss, he missed, "And the winner is AVATAR!"


End file.
